


A kiss for my sleeping prince

by Solrey



Category: Newkidd (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I have no regrets, It's basically Woochul being soft for Yunmin, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: Jinkwon wants to make a family Sunday reunion and that included Woochul and Yunmin, but Yunmin had fallen asleep and Woochul's job was now to wake up the sleeping beauty.
Relationships: Shin Woochul/Yoon Min | Yunmin
Kudos: 13





	A kiss for my sleeping prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> I am new to the NewKidd fandom - basically my fourth day today - and I saw that the Newkidd Tag was lacking a lot.  
> And well, I am a writer so I thought, why not. :D 
> 
> This is Woochul being whipped for Yunmin but I have no idea what their ship name is. Woomin? Yunchul? Chulmin? Minchul? Every single one sounds cute. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy and I might feed the NewKidd tag from time to time~
> 
> Find me on  Twitter and my  CC, I don't bite so come and say Hi

Soft light filtered through the curtains, the sun slowly rising to high noon. The room was lit by the mid day sun and illuminated a certain person still sleeping on the couch. With a lose shirt, a little belly exposed and feet dangerously dangling down at the side had Yunmin fallen asleep. 

If Woochul didn't know it better he would say Yunmin was a cat, loving to sleep and eat whenever. It was adorable. Even if Jinkwon would argue and say that a hamster shared more similarities, for Woochul the elder represented a cat more than a hamster. 

But what came along with having a cat as a spirit animal was the problem of getting up. Yunmin liked to sleep way to much to simply get up when awoken. Woochul had to wake up his flatmate often since he fell asleep pretty much everywhere and he wasn't up for Yunmin getting hurt because of it. It didn't make it easier for Woochul in any way, Yunmin usually just regarded him shortly before falling asleep right away. 

Not today. Woochul wouldn't let the other sleep in today. They had promised to go over to Jinkwon's apartment and have a 'family sunday' with everyone, including homemade cooking, playing games and catching up with everyone. 

It would also be the first time to meet Jinkwon's boyfriend Hansol. A way older man. 7 years is a big gap. Both him and Yunmin where wary of the elder but they had only heard good words from Jaewoo who had met Hansol already, so they had to wait and see. If the elder was good for their hyung they wouldn't complain. 

Hearing, however, that his hyung had finally found a counterpart had made Woochul a little jealous. Not because he liked his hyung - he loved him on a platonic brotherly basis - it rather was the possibility of him being loved back by another person. 

Woochul had loved before, had a relationship way back when he was younger but now, for a certain time already, he found himself drawn to someone who was off-limits for him. Someone who was' hopefully, blissfully unaware of his feelings.

Because when he watched the older sleep peacefully on their couch, he couldn't stop the warm feeling spreading in his chest. The adoration he felt for Yunmin who had been the bestest best friend he had ever wanted. The one with whom he could always laugh, go out and try the newest food trends and could count on when needed. 

After all these years they had spent together, Woochul had ultimately fallen for the soft giant. 

Who wouldn't fall for Yunmin, that was the better question. A tall, talented man with a beautiful face and the personality of an angel. Okay, not always but it was certainly enough to make people swoon left and right. And Woochul had been affected as well. Had first hand learned how caring Yunmin was, how he craved attention from time to time, was up for little shenanigans but never crossing lines, polite and understanding. Woochul had been charmed by him. 

Living with him after they had graduated from high school had been a blessing and a curse. Seeing the person you had helplessly fallen for every day was hard, especially when you felt yourself unable to show your feelings openly and had to hide the growing flower inside of your heart. On other days it was the best thing possible. Coming home and knowing the person you wanted to the see the most was there, lending you a shoulder to lean on. Yeah, Woochul was a lost case on that one. 

It didn't make it necessarily easier for him to wake Yunmin up when all he did was star at the older and thinking about how whipped he was. Staring at Yunmin wouldn't make him magically wake up, even if the situation would be surely amusing. 

Instead, and with an amused sigh, did Woochul slowly walk over to the couch and sat down on the little free space by Yunmin's waist. 

His heart fluttered slightly at the view up close, the way Yunmin's eyelashes shook just lightly while he squished his cheek against the couch. Absolutely adorable. 

"Minnie-hyung?" He tried, gentle brushing over the other's arm. 

Yunmin showed no reaction and Woochul let a sigh out, knowing very well they might be not punctual if Yunmin slept even longer.

"Hyung, we really have to go." This time he shook the other at his arm and earned a deep groan, Yunmin rolling onto his back but not waking up just yet. 

Pouting he scooted higher, now on the same level with Yunmin's chest and put a hand on it. With little strength he shook him again. This time he saw Yunmin's eyes flutter open, before they closed immediately after.

"Min-hyung you have to get up or else we will be late and won't make it in time to Jinkwon-hyung's place." Woochul laughed, hoping that if he talked louder he could wake up Yunmin. 

"Just five more minutes." The elder murmured, his eyes barely cracked open to look at Woochul. 

"No, you're not the sleeping beauty." 

"I am."

The elder argued in his sleep hazed state and Woochul had to laugh at his words, imagining how Yunmin would look like the sleeping beauty. Beautiful. 

That was a dangerous thought. 

"That would mean someone had to kiss you." 

"Yeah." Yunmin hummed, a small smile adoring his lips. "You should kiss me awake, my prince."

Woochul had to inhale sharply, trying to process what he had just heard. Felt how his cheeks seemed to get just a little hotter. 

Had Yunmin just asked for a kiss from him?

"What are you even saying." He joked laughing, trying to gulp down the big lump which threatened to form in his throat. This was really dangerous. Had Yunmin noticed his feelings? Was he teasing him? No, Yunmin wouldn't do that.

"I mean it." 

Yeah okay, Wooochul's head was a mess. His heart beating way to fast, pulsating against his ribcage. This couldn't be real. Was he still asleep? Woochul wanted to take his hand away, to get distance between them but Yunmin was faster, holding his hand down on the elder's chest. 

He looked up, their gazes meeting. And then Woochul saw the soft red hue on Yunmin's cheek and knew he meant it. 

"Okay." 

They had kissed before, on the cheeks and foreheads as punishments but this was different. Woochul wanted it to be different. So when he scooted even closer, hovering over his long time crush, it certainly didn't feel real. The way Yunmin closed his eyes. 

Woochul gulped, replayed all the times he had wanted to do this prior and began to uncontrollably smile. Smiling because his heart soared at the thought of finally being true with himself.

"Chul-ah stop smiling and kiss me already, or else we will be late." 

We wanted to ask how he could possibly know with closed eyes but he guessed everyone could know, since Woochul was knowing for his smiling personality. Instead he laughed a little, feeling the lightness spreading through his body. 

And it was easier than he had thought, hovering over the sleeping beauty before softly pressing his lips on Yunmin's. His own eyes fluttering shut. 

It felt good, feeling the warm lips on his. Just basking in the presence of the other. Head empty and totally focused on nothing more than Yunmin's lips. He broke the kiss when he felt Yunmin's hand on his thigh, breathing out low. The warm palm felt good, so different now - they were different now. 

Woochul opened his eyes, still close to Yunmin's face and he couldn't stop himself from biting his lip to not break into a wide smile. Yunmin watched him through half-lidded eyes and his heart seemed to squeeze. 

Yunmin's other hand came up and caressed Woochul's cheek, brushing with his thumb over his blushed skin. Simultaneously they leaned into each other again, lips brushing once more and this time they expressed their feelings more. All the bottled up feelings flooding over and engulfing them in the warm mid day sun.

For a while they stay like this, lips gentle brushing and moving, nothing heated to it all. The kiss was just as warm was they were and filled pure love. 

Until Woochul broke the kiss once again, giggling when he felt how Yunmin chased his lips but had to sigh when Woochul stayed out of his reach. He took a deep breath before he stood up, reluctantly leaving the warmth. 

"I like to kiss you more too, Minnie-hyung but we really need to go." 

"Later then." The elder chuckled and pushed himself up, smiling at Woochul. "We could shock the other's." 

Yunmin's hand found his and he had to laugh because he could very well picture Mingyu's shocked expression. 

"Today is hyung's day." Woochul pointed out, pulling the elder up on his feet, them standing in close proximity.

"Okay, then not today. I have you for myself just a little longer." 

"Hasn't it always been us two?" 

He asked and turned around, wanting to send a message to their group chat to let them know that they would come now but he didn't come far. A big body flopped over his, a chin hooked over his shoulder. 

"And you still took so long." Yunmin whined, pouting a little and Woochul couldn't stop himself from smiling. 

And maybe Woochul had always known there was more to them but had ignored it all to well. It always takes two for it, so he was glad Yunmin had been the braver one. 

"The sleeping beauty had to wait a hundred years, too."


End file.
